One Tiny Thing
by Mangle6
Summary: Have you ever had one tiny thing happen to you that changed your life forever? Well here's the story on How the animotronics got the love they deserved...
1. Prologue: A Good Deed

The room was dark as a short man just finished up his life's greatest accomplishment as he sat down and looked at the animatronics in front of him. Freddy, Bonnie, Chicka, Foxy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chicka, Mangle. Springtrap, Golden Freddy, The Marionette, B.B., J.J. Enard, Puppet Bon-Bon, Funtime Freddy and Foxy, Circus Baby, The twin bitsybabies, Ballora, the three triplet mini-lora's, the twin cupcakes, and finally what looked to be a green bird. They all had been fixed up having all of their parts back, even Funtime Freddy and Puppet Bon-Bon.

Who respectively had their hand and legs back, the animatronics we're out cold. As they chests breathed in and out slowly. The short man wiped sweat off his brow as he turned on the lights and sat in a chair. The man had grey hair with a ruffled beard to match; he wore a lab coat and grey shorts to go with. He had a pleased smile on his face as he waited patiently for the animatronics to wake up.

He crossed his legs and arms not an ounce of fear in his being. A few months ago he had moved into this pizzeria. But he soon found the animatronics; all of them knocked out with their parts missing. For some reason the man felt bad for the creatures so after renovating the place and cleaning up. He decided to fix the creatures up and he soon he had realized that these creatures could breathe which meant they we're alive.

Struck with even more empathy and curiosity he decided to do something. And it was now coming together as one of them was being to stir awake.


	2. At Each Other's Throats

Mangle was the first to wake as her pink eye's slowly opened; she yawned as she tried to get herself upright. But as soon as she saw she had arms she started looking at her new body. As her fur was now white tinted slightly with pink her tail was extra fluffy a long with her chest. As she used her newly made arms to feel a strange pink, puffy, and curly thing that was attached to her head. Mangle didn't know what it was….but she liked it she was still her wolf self.

She looked around and saw all her friend's (minus the marionette and Enard) we're all rebuilt. Looking just as new; Mangle smelled the air as she found an unknown scent. She turned around to see the short man sitting in the chair; Mangle immediately got defensive. And started to slowly circle the chair with the man in it; the man himself wasn't fazed.

"Hello Mangle. I'm Docline Furvenfurter Doonkle. You can simply call me Doc for short. And I must say I'm glad you like the new additions I added to you." Doc said his voice sounding a mix between a Swedish and German accent. Mangle stopped and looked at Doc,

"Y—You…..to—touched….me?" She said her voice coming out high pitched and bubbly, Mangle gasped and slapped her paws over her mouth. She could talk. She had legs. And he did this to her.

"Yes. I even gave you hair. I thought I'd just add that on. The other's have more internal additions." Doc said, Mangle didn't say anything. She was happy to have her body again and to be speak. But someone had touched her and that made her feel sick she began to hyperventilate. Doc noticed this and got out the chair; he tried to reach out for her. But Mangle pushed him back as she snapped,

"Don't touch me!" Doc landed in the ground rubbing the back of his head. He ran up to Mangle again but this time when she tried to push him back Doc held her paws tightly.

"Let me go!" She screamed her claws beginning to stick out; ready to shred any threat to pieces.

"Mangle! Look at me. It's fine. I had to tough you to help you." Doc said in a commanding tone; Mangle looked at Doc her eye's filled with fear.

"I'll be okay. Do you want something to drink?" Doc said cautiously, slowly the wolf's breathing slowed down. As her claws detracted, Mangle slowly nodded though her muscles we're tense. Doc let go of her paws and Mangle sat down on all fours her body shaking.

 _'Doc is not a threat. Doc is not a threat. Doc is not a threat. Doc is not a threat.'_ She thought in her head as Doc stepped out, as she looked at her brother: Foxy. He had his right paw back as his red fur was now as vibrant as ever. The red wolf yawned as he stretched his muscles out; but he was surprised when he didn't hear an embarrassing moans, creaks, pops. Or the occasional rust and bolts leaving his body; in fact he looked fantastic. Foxy looked himself over and was overjoyed to see the extra fur on his tail, and chest.

Finally his eye's landed on his sister; and he noted on how she looked distressed. Foxy immediately got to his sister's side and was about to ask her what was wrong. Until Doc showed up; the human had three mugs of hot coco two of them having whipped cream on it. Mangle very carefully walked over to Doc and took one of the mugs of whipped cream. The pink and white wolf came back to her brother and older brother (by one year) stared suspiciously at Doc. Foxy took Mangle's drink and sniffed it he didn't smell any type of poison.

He looked over to Mangle and she simply shrugged not knowing what was in the drink. Foxy put his lips to the mug and Doc immediately tried to warn him.

"Wait! You need to blow on—" But it was took late as Foxy took a big gulp. As soon as the coco burned his tongue the wolf almost burst into tears dropping the mug and spitting the liquid out. Foxy let out a wail as he fanned his mouth and tried to cool it off. Once his mouth had cooled off the wolf turned his back on Doc and layed down. Mangle on the other hand took Doc's advice and blew on the drink but she instead tapped on her bothers shoulder and gave the hot coco to him.

Foxy looked at his sister and smiled and Doc swore that his cheeks we're redder then before. But didn't say anything; the red wolf drank the hot coco and his tail started wagging in response. Mangle then layed her head on her brother's shoulder;

"I'm glad you both are happy. But I would like to show—" Doc said. Until the Marionette and Enard woke up; the Marionette levitated himself into the air. While Enard got up and took a look at the surroundings. Their eye's locked onto Foxy and Mangle while the two wolves looked like they wanted to run.

"It's very nice to see our dear….."pals"." Enard said his voice having french nasally accent. Doc raised an eyebrow,

"I have a feeling you two are trouble." He said. The marionette's eye's snapped to Doc and he levitated over to him.

"Naw. We just like playing with our toys." Marionette said his raspy voice sounding cocky, Doc only gave a glare at the puppet.

"Look. I know boys like you like to cause trouble so you better not try anything funny." He said, Marionette simply laughed off Doc's threat. Enard smirked,

"Now Mar-Mar the man is right after all it wouldn't be very polite to turn his life to a highway to hell." He said. Marionette blushed a deep crimson,

"Enard! You don't call me that in public!" He said. Enard simply giggled in response, Mangle and Foxy giggled as well. Marionette blushed redder and snapped his fingers. Mangle and Foxy's mouths then got sewn shut; they screamed in horror while Doc's jaw dropped. Once he got over the shock he opened his mouth to scold the Marionette.

"Mar-Mar!" Enard said, the puppet winced in response. "I only like doing small pranks what have I told you of torturing people with your magic!?" Marionette gulped. He snapped his fingers again and Foxy and Mangle's mouths we're back to normal.

"You sneaky little worthless puppet! I should tear you to—" Foxy said his voice almost exactly the same as the Marionette's except a bit deeper. But he quickly went quiet as Doc put a finger up to silence him.

"Now, now everyone let's just calm down we can wait for everyone to wake up over some—" He said but Mangle interrupted,

"I can help with that!" She then pulled out a pair of symbols from nowhere. And banged them together as hard as possible; the other animatronics woke up with a jump.

"Alright who did that! Cause if you wanted to die I'll grant that wish!" Toy Bonnie said rubbing her eye's,

"Sis don't over react like that." Bonnie said soon after her voice soft and having a southern accent,

"Awww! I wanted to sleep some more!" Funtime Freddy whined his voice raspy as well,

"Then go back to sleep." Springtrap remarked having a sassy tone.

"My cousin doesn't have to take orders from you Sargent Spring." Toy Foxy said her voice sounding just as raspy as Foxy's,

"And my sister doesn't have to listen to your torture device you call a voice." Golden Freddy said, B.B. and J.J. giggled as the insult. While the bitsybabies rolled their eye's,

"Ouch! Need some aloe for that burn?" Chicka said. Freddy looked around and his eye's locked onto Doc.

"Umm….guy's." He said, but nobody seemed to notice. Freddy shook his head, Doc put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. And that got all the animatronics attention.

"Alright now that everyone is up. I'm Doc. I rebuilt you along with updating your software and giving you new abilities and powers. But as for now I think getting you some food would be wise." Doc said, the animatronics all had looks ranging from suspicious, confused, and scared. But they seemed to listen to him, Doc took that as a sign to continue so he did.

"The dinning room is down the hall. I have food and deserts placed out that you should find to your liking." The animatronics seemed hesitant but they walked out the room anyway as they seemed to be hungry more then alert. All except for Freddy who stayed behind, he looked over to Doc.

"Anything you want to tell me Mr. Fazbear?" The man said, Freddy blushed slightly.

"I—I……just hope you aren't like all the other's." He said before running after the other's; Doc was stunned. He couldn't help but wonder what Freddy meant by "other's".

*

All the animatronics had sat down at the table and we're now eating in silence. (Minus the Marionette who was floating mid-air.) Doc had just come in and was surprised on how quiet it was. He bit the inside of his cheek he wanted to get to know them. Until he got an idea,

"You know Enard I noticed that you seem to be able to reign in Marionette." Doc said. The marionette blushed and muttered something before going silent. Enard gained a sly grin and looked up at the puppet knowingly,

"Yes you could say that. What can I say I love a good prank but Mar-Mar doesn't seem to know when not to go too far." He said. Foxy, Mangle, Toy Freddy, Toy Chicka, and Toy Bonnie shuttered.

"That's an understatement. He always takes his _"pranks"_ too far. I don't see why Enard hangs around with him." Baby said her voice very quiet,

"Yeah it really doesn't make since." Ballora commented. Marionette rolled his eyes indignantly,

"Ya know it was Enard's choice you guys just can't take a joke." He said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Was it a joke when you put permanat ink in my body wash!?" One of the bitsybabies spoke revealing herself to be a female as her body was tinted a bright purple.

"You got it out didn't ya!?" Marionette barked back,

"Pamper did but that took years to get out! You should've thought it through!" The second bitsybaby replied as his body was tinted a dark blue.

"Oh cry me a river!" Marionette said before he got pelted in the face with mashed potatoes, he wiped them off and looked around for the thrower. His eye's fixed on green parrot animatronic, who had some left over mashed potatoes on his feathers. The Marionette's eye's lit up like a bonfire,

"Oh good one Yellow Belly! Well let's see how you like it!" He said. He then launched all his food and the bird; and Yellow Belly squawked in surprise before he ducked. Unfortulently the food ended up hitting the mini-lora's the three shook the food off looking miffed. Doc watched as they slowly picked up their food;

"No, no, no, no, no. Don't even try it." He said seeing where this was going. But the mini-lora's didn't listen; they threw food at Marionette. But he ducked and it ended up hitting the top of Mangle's head. Toy Bonnie started laughing in response and the pink and white wolf threw her food at Toy Bonnie. And that's when the food fight broke out leaving Doc to duck under the table.


	3. Prove It

Doc watched in both fear and desperation as food was flying across the room. He knew going out there would be like going on a stage to sing an opera with strep throat: the dumbest decision ever. Doc looked around the room and saw a frying pan and a wooden spot drying on the counter. He crawled over to the counter as the animatronics continued their war.

"Taste green beans Mangle reject!" Yellow Belly said,

"Good one Yellow!" Foxy said. Doc by then had gotten to the counter he then grabbed the frying pan and spoon. He got up and banged the spoon against the frying pan causing it to bang like a gong. The animatronics stopped in the tracks and all their eye's landed on Doc. The man put the frying pan and spoon back as his face was red with rage.

Most of the animatronics looked guilty and sank into their seats. Especially Freddy who's face couldn't go any redder. All except of Toy Bonnie and Marionette,

"Aww don't get your tail in a twist. We're just having a bit of a food war to prove I'm right." He said. Toy Bonnie scoffed,

"I think what he's trying to say is cool it. No reason to get upset we'll clean up. After all one thing we ain't is slobs." She said in a much more respectable but still laid back tone. But that didn't help Doc's temper, but still he took a deep breathe as managed to calm himself.

"I'm mostly irritated that you all wasted food. None of you should've done that. So when I get back here all of you will help me cook." He said,

"What!?" All of the animatronics said simultaneously.

"No way! We ain't doin' that!" One of the mini-lora's said, Doc gave a deadpanned look to the animatronics.

"Let me state this differently, you either help me cook or you get no food at all." He said, and the group gave each other knowing looks before sighing in defeat. Doc smiled before he said,

"And make sure this place is spotless when I get back." Before he walked out of the house. Once he was out it was revealed that the pizzeria turned home was surrounded by nothing but trees. Doc sighed and felt blush come to his face as he maneuvered through the forest to civilization. But once he got to the edge of the forest he realized he was being followed. Doc turned around to see the mini-lora's, cupcakes, and bitsybabies.

The human couldn't help but take notice of the slight changes he had given them. Not only giving the bitsybabies different colors and making one look more feminine then the other. But the first mini-lora had white hair as her body was tinted a pale purple with white freckles along her cheeks. Her hair was in a ponytail as she sported a long sparkly skirt with a white tank-top covered in white sequence. The second had purple hair that was in a mowhawk, her body was tinted a deep magenta.

As she wore baggy black sweats and a crop shirt unlike the other she had a annoyed look. And finally the third one was tinted a pale yellow she had white freckles like the first. As she long red flowing hair with a magenta, white, and orange streak in it. She wore a simple pair of leather short overalls wearing a purple shirt underneath. The cupcakes we're more or less the same.

They both had candles on their heads, they both wore pink cupcake wrappers with balloon designs on them, and they both had rainbow sprinkle freckles. Except one of them was colored a dark red while the other was colored like a vanilla cupcake. They both had sheepish grins on their faces as if expecting Doc to lash out.

"What are you doing here!?" He cried, the cupcakes flinched and moved back. While the bitsybabies and mini-lora's stood their ground.

"Well we wanted to come with you. I'm Pamper my brother is Ba-Ba; the white haired mini-lora is Petite. The punk star reject is Chocker and the southern bumpkin is Marmalade. While the red cupcake is Velvet and the other is Vanilla. Sorry for the long winded introduction but I thought a semi-speedy introduction would be fair." Pamper said, Doc sighed as more blush came viable to his face.

"You can't come with me—" He said but Chocker interrupted,

"Why? Is it because your going to ditch us?" She said. Doc shook his head,

"No! I just think it would be better if I went out on my own." He said. Chocker snarled not taking Doc's comment so well,

"Maybe we should go back. After all we shouldn't—" Petite squeaked out. But her sister wasn't having it,

"Don't buy into this malarkey! We just made one mistake and he assigned us a menial task! Now he's leaving and when we come and want to help him he declines! It's happened before! And I'm not gonna fall for this trick again and neither should any of you!" Chocker said. Doc was shocked for a moment so it took him a moment to suck in the information. But once he did he spoke,

"Listen I would never leave you guys. I promise I'll come back." Marmalade stared Doc right in the eye's, she walked up to him and simply said.

"Prove it." Doc gulped as he looked at the group in fear; he didn't want to take them out there. If anyone noticed they weren't human then it would be a catastrophe. But if he didn't the animatronics would loose trust in him. But as Doc looked into the groups eye's he couldn't help but feel as if he should let them tag along. After all what could possibly go wrong from it?


	4. Friends?

Doc, Velvet, Vanilla, Chocker, Marmalade, Petite, Pamper, and Ba-Ba we're now walking through town. The town had people going to shops and market stands left and right as houses covered the sides of the road. Marmalade, Chocker, and Petite held the cupcakes as they pretended to be….well cupcakes. While Pamper and Ba-Ba just stayed low; but that still didn't help with all the people staring at Doc and them. Doc was hanging his head as he was wishing he had refused to take them.

"Who are those kids?"

"You don't think he gave birth to them?"

"I see someone adopted."

"Isn't he a recluse?" The people whispered which really wasn't helping Doc's nerves; finally the human walked into the butcher shop. The shop owner was very overweight as he had tan skin and was wearing a green apron. He puffed smoke from a pipe as he was cutting up some meat. The mini-lora's and bitsybabies put hands over their mouths and noses as soon as they breathed in the toxic air. While the cupcakes we're forced to hold their breathes Doc raised an eyebrow but shook off the odd behavior as he walked up to the counter.

"Um….hello Bruse. I'd like to make an order." He said a bit nervous; the overweight man looked down at Doc. He slammed his knife so it got stuck in a think slice of the meat.

"What's your order?" Bruse said, Doc gulped.

"Can I have ten denver cut steaks and flat iron steaks?" He said, Bruse almost spit out his pipe. It was then he saw Chocker, Petite, Marmalade, Pamper, Ba-Ba. And what he thought was simple pastry's;

"Your sure? You aren't pulling my leg or anything?" Bruse said. Doc nodded, as he went into his lab coat pocket and pulled out the required money. Bruse smiled greedily,

"Well….in that case your order will be ready in thirty minutes." He said snatching the money up and admiring it. Doc smiled,

"Thank you." He said. Walking out of the shop as he pulled out a list and checked one of the boxes on it.

"That was a lot of money. Your sure you can afford to spend all of that?" Petite whispered,

"I'm sure I don't mind spending some money to keep you all fed and well." Doc replied.

"You mean you would bleed yourself dry just to make sure we're fed!?" Petite said raising her voice a bit too loud, everyone's immediately looked at her and her sisters. Doc bit his lip and looked around until he saw a bakery; he immediately walked over to it and hurried the group inside. Once they we're in the human sighed in relief.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I feed you?" Doc said in a calm tone,

"No reason." Ba-Ba replied quickly.

"Now look since this is going to take longer if we go shop to shop we're going someplace where we can find all of what we need to make anything we wish." Doc said,

"What place is that?" Marmalade asked.

*

The group was now staring at a farm as they walked through the entrance. But as soon as they did they saw a white skinned girl fly over them; the girl had flowing red and orange stripped hair. With red demon wings on her back and horn popping from her head. The girl wore a skirt with a shirt that had was back with a skull that could only belong to the one and only satin. But as the group got a better look they saw two white boys we're on her back.

One boy wore tan jean overalls with a white shirt underneath. He had a straw hat on his head that was completely hiding his hair. While the other one was hanging on for dear life as he wore navy blue jeans and a police officer shirt and hat. As his hair was jet black underneath;

"Y'all get back here!" A female voice cried out; the group took a step back as a tall tan woman came barreling forward looking enraged. She was dressed in shorts with a simple plain white t shirt on she had a cowboy hat on as her hair was blonde and in a long ponytail.

"Never!" The girl replied,

"Amber! You know Nat has chores why do we have to fight every day?" The woman demanded.

"Because he needs a life!" Amber replied,

"Hey!" The boy wearing overalls said.

"Umm….excuse me for interrupting." Doc said not even wanting to know what was going on. The woman looked towards him and smiled,

"Oh sorry about that. Name's Ember I run this farm what can I do to help?" Ember said. But before Doc could reply Amber landed right in front of the animatronics. Nat and the police man dressed boy hit the ground with a thud.

"And I'm Amber. The bumpkin is Nat. And the shy wreak is Mike. While the adults talk we can hang out. How about it?" Amber said, Marmalade smiled nervously. But she shrugged and nodded,

"Uh….alright. If Doc doesn't mind that is." She said. Doc held back in eye roll,

"Sure just please be careful." He said. The kid's and animatronics then walked off leaving the adults to discuss a trade off.

*

The group was now sitting in a barn as Nat milked a few of the cows.

"So Doc finally adopted huh?" Amber commented,

"Huh?" Chocker said.

"What do ya mean?" Marmalade asked,

"Well Doc is a total hermit. He show'd up here one day, avoided talking to anyone, and walked into the forest. He's only came out to get food, furniture, paint, and for some reason tools and bolts." Nat said.

"I've always felt bad for him." Mike said quietly, and everyone went silent in thought unfortulently Nat hadn't been focusing on aiming the milk into the bucket. So a stream of milk flied into the air but Vanilla noticed the milk. And turned around opening her mouth just in time to catch the milk. Nat, Mike, and Amber stared in disbelief; while the animatronics had tensed up.

"Witchcraft! And black magic I say!" Amber finally said flying into the air, Vanilla blushed and smiled guiltily.

"It's not witchcraft!" Ba-Ba said,

"Then how did it catch the milk!?" Nat said. The animatronics opened their mouths trying to give a convincible lie. But they had nothing, finally Chocker gave an exasperated sigh.

"It's because she isn't a cupcake! She is an animatronic and so are we! We're made of bolts, wires, and metal! So go ahead freak out and panic like the black plague is coming!" She said bluntly, and the three kid's just looked at each other stunned.

"Wow! That is so cool!" Mike, Nat, and Amber said as once; the group look shocked beyond all belief.

"Re—Really!?" Vanilla squeaked out,

"Yeah! I mean you guy's are basically robot with feelings! This is probably the best thing ever!" Amber said. Vanilla, Velvet, and Petite blushed;

"Well if that's the case then how about we show ya what we can do!" Marmalade said.

"I would but I have to do my chores." Nat said,

"What are they?" Marmalade asked.

*

Nat, Mike, and Amber we're watching in amazement as Marmalade was running down the fields. She was holding a manual plow and as the silver blade caused any vegetables in the ground to fly up into the air. Where Velvet and Vanilla had baskets on their heads to catch the vegetables. And not only was Marmalade getting the produce but she was tilling the soil as well. Pamper, and Ba-Ba took advantage of the tilled field by putting the seeds in the ground with Chocker and Petite following closely behind.

To put soil over the seeds and to water them as well; by the time they we're all done each one of the animatronics had collapsed. All except for Marmalade who hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Yee-hah! Now that's what I like action! Backbreaking labor how I've missed thee!" She said,

"Backbreaking labor how I hate ghee!" Petite commented. Marmalade scoffed as she stretched out;

"Y'all are nuts! A good workout is the easiest way to a healthy bod! What can we do next?" She said.

" _ **YOU**_! What can _**you**_ do next!?" Ba-Ba whimpered actually sounding as if he we're crying, Nat's jaw had dropped while Mike gained an impressed grin. And Amber started laughing,

"Oh my god! You have to be the most hardcore creature on the face of the earth!" She said through her laughs, Marmalade blushed as she smiled.

"Aww shucks! I just enjoy working! It helps wake me up!" She said, "Now what's next? Do I get to slaughter a pig?" Nat shook his head.

"Besides milking the cows that's all I got to do. Usually it takes me five hours to do what you did and your friend's did! I've got to pay you back for this!" He said,

"Naw I don't need no money or nothin' I just like doin' it to be doin' it." Marmalade said.

"Well there has to be another way! You cut our friends work load out almost completely!" Mike said,

"How about some ice cream?" Amber said. Marmalade smiled wildly as her eye's sparkled with joy.

"Sure I'd love that!" She said with a slight giggle,

"Love what?" A voice said. All the kids (animatronics included) turned around to see Doc and Ember.

"Doc! Those three just invited me for ice cream! Can I go? Can I? Can I?" Marmalade said, Doc bit his lip. He looked at the three before looking back at Marmalade,

"Sorry Marmalade but no." Doc said. Mike, Amber, and Nat groaned in disappointment, but Marmalade had a different reaction.

"Why!?" She said,

"Because we have to get home. It's getting late anyway and I don't want you to walk home in the middle of the night." Doc said. By then the other animatronics had gotten up and we're now taking a step back from the two.

"That's not fair! I helped Nat with his work and he wants to reward me in return! Not that I actually want a reward; but still Nat and 'em think of me as a acquaintance! Shouldn't I at least have some on to hang out with!" Marmalade said tears building in her eye's, Doc sighed he didn't want to fight her. But clearly Marmalade wasn't going down without one;

"I'm not saying you can't hang out with anyone I'm just saying that this is for your own good and safety." Doc said. Marmalade snarled her cheeks flared red tears streaming down her face.

"J—Just fo—forget you! As if you care!" She said;

"I do care! That is why I'm saying this and arguing with you! If I didn't I wouldn't really love you! You could get kidnapped, rapped, or worse yet murdered! I want to keep you safe please you can hang out with them in the morning." Doc said. Marmalade just looked at Doc for a moment before she sniffed and wiped her eye's.

"Alright. Ya promise right?" She said, Doc nodded and the mini-lora seemed somewhat satisfied.

*

Doc had large paper bags with him holding the food that he needed as the animatronics left the farm. Marmalade looked back sadly as Mike, Nat, and Amber waved goodbye. She waved goodbye as well as they made their way back to the butcher shop.

Amber was holding the bag from the butcher's as to hide her tear-stricken face from her older sister. The sun had nearly set by the time the group had got inside the home. They all walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see that the other animatronics we're fast asleep. They had cleaning supplies and rags in their paws (or hands) as the kitchen was shinning. Doc checked the time and decided that it would be better if he let them sleep and made them a big breakfast in the morning.

He opened the fridge and with the help of the small group of animatronics. He got everything put away fairly quickly. Once they we're done Doc sighed glad to have everything done; he only turned around when he heard something hit the ground. He turned around to see the remaining animatronics had collapsed and we're now fast sleep. Doc shook his head and smiled he knew he was going to have to get the animatronics to bed.


	5. A Simple Brushing

Doc had just finished taking his shower as he walked into his room wearing a pure white bathrobe with a good on it. That was so fluffy it almost swallowed Doc; his room (just like every other floor) had metal walls and ceilings. The floor had a circular carpet on it while the walls we're covered in pictures. His bed was a twin extra-large as a think black blanket covered it with red glasses designs on it. Doc was about to take off his robe until a knock came from his door.

The man jumped and tied his robe extra tight he then answered the door and saw Springtrap and Bonnie we're at the door. Doc surveyed them and saw they we're tired but looked almost paralyzed in fear.

"U—Umm…..sorry honey that we're bargin' in but…..oh sugar we had some nightmares and now we're too hot and bothered to get some sleep. Can…..can we stay with ya until we aren't all jittery? You wouldn't mind that would ya sunshine?" Bonnie said. Having not heard Bonnie say a full sentence; Doc was more then a bit curious why she spoke like that. But decided that this was not the appropriate time for the question,

"It's alright. Come in." He said. Bonnie came in at the speed of light and jumped on Doc's bed; while Springtrap came in at a much slower pace. And sat on the floor by Doc's bed,

"So what do you want to talk about your nightmares?" He asked. Both females blushed and looked away,

"Not really." The both said. Doc frowned slightly as he wanted to get to know the animatronics better. But didn't want to push too far then necessary; he then got an idea and walked back into his restroom. Doc came back holding a brush,

"What are ya thinking?" Springtrap said.

"Well I was thinking a simple brushing might calm your nerves." Doc said,

"And how'd you come up with that?" Bonnie asked. Doc smiled sheepishly,

"It works for me. It could just work for you." He said. Before any of the girls could oppose Doc jumped up on his bed. And started brushing the back of Bonnie's head. At first Bonnie felt like squirming away bit but after a split second a small smile came to her face. Springtrap raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything;

"You know whenever I have a nightmare I normally have a drink of warm milk and try to think if calm things." Doc said. Bonnie stretched her legs flipping onto her back. Doc then (carefully) brushed Bonnie's nose bridge and the rabbit seemed to almost be asleep at this point. The human chuckled and got off the bed as he helped Bonnie up.

"Alright now I think it's time for bed." Doc said; Bonnie nodded before yawning.

"Alright night honey." She said leaving the room; Springtrap cleared her throat. And Doc remembered he still had one more guest.

"Sorry want a brush?" Doc said; Springtrap looked skeptical. But nodded but to the short human's surprise. Springtrap grabbed him and set him in her lap wrapping one of her arm's around his chest. Doc still had his arms free as flush covered his face; he crossed his legs and brushed Springtrap's left arm. The golden rabbit soon realized why Bonnie had gotten so calm and sluggish.

The hairbrush was heated.

And it did it's job as Springtrap felt her body relax in a matter of minutes, but still her mind was still in panic.

"Doc…..have you ever felt as if you we're nothing? And nothing good would change no matter what ya did?" Springtrap asked as her ears went back against her exoskeleton, Doc stopped brushing.

"This wouldn't have to do with your nightmare….would it?" He asked. Springtrap blushed and muttered,

"Maybe." Doc sighed.

"Springtrap I can't help you if you can't tell me what your nightmare was about." He said, Springtrap whimpered for a moment.

"I….I was trying to help the other's. But….everything I did either did nothing…..or made things worse. Just…..like today." She said; Doc frowned as he started to brush Springtrap's back.

"Springtrap it's true people can accidently cause trouble when helping. But….that doesn't mean that nothing you do will amount to anything or won't make things better." He said, Springtrap sighed.

"I knew it was stupid." She muttered her face reddening, Doc shook his head.

"I never said it was stupid. I just think it's a fear that you need to get over." He said,

"How's that?" Springtrap said. Suddenly Doc smiled as he got an idea,

"How about you help me around here? Cooking, cleaning and such. If you don't mind I'll even pay of for it." He said. Springtrap gained a smiled as well as tears of joy brimmed in her eye's. Suddenly she hugged Doc tightly and he dropped the brush in shock.

"Can't breathe. Can breathe!" He said luckily Springtrap heard him and let him go;

"Oh….sorry sugar." She muttered. Once Doc caught his breathe he looked at Springtrap compassionately.

"It's….fine. I'm glad your happy." He said,

"And….one more thing." Springtrap said. Doc smiled slightly,

"What is it?" He said.

"Can….I….sleep with ya?" Springtrap said, Doc chuckled.

"Alright. Just let me change into my pajamas." He said, as he grabbed and pair and walked into the restroom. Springtrap got into bed herself and as soon as Doc came back. She pulled the human in and hugged him; giving Doc enough room to breathe. But not enough room for any chance of escape.

"Doc?" Springtrap said,

"Yes?"

"You're the greatest." She finished. Before falling fast asleep.

*

The next morning Springtrap helped Doc not only help make pancakes for her friends. But told Doc what their favorite flavors and foods we're. Everyone ate in relative silence, all except for Springtrap and (sorta) Bonnie and Mangle. Who tried to join the conversation as well; once breakfast was over. The other animatronics left all for Bonnie, Springtrap, and Mangle.

With Springtrap helping with cleaning and the other two girl's just having light chit-chat with Doc. And as they talked Doc checked the calendar and saw something that was both terrifying and exciting.

Christmas was only one week away.


	6. Trouble Brewing

Marmalade was walking with Nat, Mike, and Amber as the three wore much thicker clothes then yesterday. As the lone mini-lora shook like a leaf;

"Why didn't you layer today?" Amber asked.

"I—I didn't know it would be so cold." Marmalade said, Mike looked around and he smiled as he saw a shop.

"Hold on a minute!" He said as he ran into the shop; and meer seconds later he came back with a parka jacket. And some fuzzy winter boots, he slid the jacket onto Marmalade. And did the same with the new boots, the parka was white with leopard patterned fuzz on the sleeves, hood and bottom of the jacket. The boots matched the same war with extra fuzz at the top; Mike then pulled the hood over Marmalade's head. And the mini-lora smiled,

"Thanks! I feel a lot warmer! But ya didn't need to go and spend your money on me." She said. As Nat had an impressed grin while Amber frowned looking annoyed.

"Nonsense! I don't mind! Besides I've saved up so much of my allowance I could buy a car!" Mike said,

"Plus you can't celebrate Christmas if you have a cold!" Nat said. Marmalade suddenly looked as confused as a dog trying to get a long stick across a narrow bridge.

"What's Christmas?" She said, the three looked shocked but before they could exclaim in shock. Unfortulently another voice did;

"You don't know what Christmas is!?" Marmalade turned to see two girls; one had chestnut brown skin while the other was as pale as snow. The chestnut skinned one wore a thick winter dress. As it was pure white and had crimson red poppy flower designs all over it. A crimson red shimmering ribbon was tied around the waist. And fluff was on the bottom of the dress, along with the sleeves and neck.

Black tights we're stretched over her legs as her boots matched her dress. The girl had natural wavy black hair as she wore a classic Santa Claus hat. The snow white skinned girl wore something just as extravagant. Her dress was more like a gown as it was silver and had plump sugar plum designs on it. Sugar plum purple fluff was on the neck as the girl wore thick gloves and boots to match.

Her hair was blonde and was as bright as the summer sun. She wore silver glasses but weather it was needed or just an accessory Marmalade didn't know. Nat and Amber looked as if they were ready to kill while Mike hid behind the two.

"Um…yeah. But…..who are you?" Marmalade asked, the two girls gasped.

"You don't know who we are!? Well I'm Royal! And my wonderful, fantastic, and graceful best friend is non other that Pristine Diamond. And you should be licking her boots because she is the richest girl on this island! And I'm the second of course." Royal (the white skinned girl) said,

"Thank you Royal for your passible introduction as usual. But back to the topic at hand….how can you not know what Christmas is!? What does you Doc and all you other freaks live under a rock!?" Pristine said. Marmalade blushed,

"Doc ain't a freak! And neither are the rest of us!" She said. Royal just giggled,

"Yes you are. After all your hanging out with the bumpkin reject, the daughter of Satin himself, and widdle Mikey." She said. Amber snarled and flew up and hovered above the two,

"You two have three seconds to leave or else I'll beat you two into royal jam!" She said.

"Ha! As if now as I was saying….what kind of looser is that girl to not have celebrated Christmas. What? Did nobody love you enough to care?" Pristine said, and from that last sentence alone Marmalade started tearing up.

"Oh are you going to cry? Are you a baby? I doubt Doc even loves you after all your so ugly you make Amber look hot in comparison!" Royal said, Marmalade backed away just as Nat came forward.

"Leave her alone! Why don't you two go ruin somebody else's day?" He said, while Mike hugged Marmalade close.

"I bet Doc hates you! I bet he's just waiting for you to trust him enough then wham he'll leave you just like that!" Pristine said, as images of an overweight man with a cruel smirk flashed through Marmalade's head. And she tried to block out the insults but her defenses failed as she finally spoke.

"Why don't y'all leave me alone! I hate motherfucking brats like you! You don't deserve the money you have and it won't get ya anything you need! When you go to prom no one will like you enough to date you! When your on your death bed nobody will show up for your last breathes! And on your grave stone it will say _"They lived and went straight to hell!"_ And no one in your family will care enough to change it!" Marmalade screamed, and Royal a long with Pristine frozen in disbelief. Amber had a shocked look on her face while Nat and Mike's jaws had dropped. While everyone on the street had the same mixture of looks as well; once Amber got over her shock. She fought back the urge to laugh at Royal and Pristine's faces; as she realized it was not the appropriate time. Amber them grabbed Mike, Nat, and Marmalade and flung them on her back.

As she flew somewhere where she knew they could celebrate the proper burning of Royal and Pristine.

*

Doc was in the kitchen as he was looking in the recipe book and getting Freddy to grab things he needed. While Springtrap was adding in the ingredients to help Doc make some soft and chewy gingerbread cookies.

"So what's this Christmas all about?" Freddy asked as he was smelling all the spices in the cabinet while handing Doc the one's he needed. But his expression softened as he spoke;

"Christmas is on the twenty-fifth of December. It was started when Jesus our lord and savior was born. And since then not only has it been celebrated by religions alike but by all people. It's the day where loved ones come together to be with each other. We hand eachother presents, sing carols, tell Christmas stories. It's really a great holiday. No other even comes close to matching it." Enard and Springtrap both felt warm and tingly inside just by the way Doc described the holiday.

"That sounds amazing." Springtrap said dreamily,

"Not even Pearl celebrated that with us." Freddy muttered. But Doc had overheard it anyway,

"Alright I'm sorry but I have to ask. Who is Pearl?" He said. Springtrap groaned while Freddy smacked his own forehead.

"She's nobody important Doc. And nobody that should ever be motioned." Springtrap said glaring at Freddy, who blushed and shrank away.

"She doesn't sound like a nobody. Can't you at least tell me?" He said; but he was only greeted with silence. Doc sighed as he bit back his lip to ask about their past.

Once the cookies we're done the three put them in the oven and waited in silence. But of course Springtrap got bored with waiting,

"Call me when the cookies are done." She said and she walked off to her room; once she was gone Freddy let out a sigh of relief.

"Look all you really need to know is that Pearl was that she was in our past. And she's long gone by now." He said; Doc seemed semi-satisfied with the answer.

"Okay…..but…..if you ever want to tell me anything….you can." He said, Freddy raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He said in disbelief,

"Yes. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He said. Freddy smiled as he visibly perked up, Doc took notice.

"Did you expect me to pry you open like a clam?" He said; Freddy shamefully nodded.

"Yeah another person from our past. I….have to admit your not like any of them. Your patient, calm, and I like on how your able to see right through people." He said, Doc smiled.

"Well I'm glad I'm winning a few of you over." He said just as the stove beeped;

"I'll go get Springtrap." Freddy said as he walked away with a content smile on his face. But once he got to Springtrap's room he knocked on the door. But no reply was heard, Freddy went to open the door but his conscience nagged him.

 _'A gentleman never intrudes on a lady.'_ Freddy shook the thought out of his head and very hesitantly opened the door. When he opened the door he looked around the room. Mentally noting to get Springtrap a proper mattress as he saw a sleeping back rolled up on the floor. Freddy bit his lip as he walked towards the bathroom; his cheeks flared as again his conscience nagged.

 _'A gentleman never interups a lady when she's powdering her nose.'_ Freddy tried to shake away those thoughts as he lightly knocked on the bathroom door. He waited for a moment and Springtrap came out as she looked to have been crying. Freddy immediately felt a stab a guilt, he knew what she had been crying about.

Springtrap had been crying about Pearl.


	7. Getting To A Sleepover

Amber had landed on top of Doc's home as Nat and Mike slide off her back. Nat then lifted Marmalade off her back and placed her on the roof top. Amber sighed as she stared at the crying mini-lora, she sat by her and wrapped a wing around her. Nat and Mike followed suit as they sat next to Marmalade as well.

"Hey it's alright Royal and Pristine are nothing but jerks." Nat said, the mini-lora sniffed as she looked up at the sky.

"But what if there right? What if Doc leaves us?" Marmalade said, Amber rolled her eye's.

"Their just doing it to spite you! Believe me! They will say the worst things just to get a reaction out of someone!" She said. Mike smiled a bit as he looked away from Marmalade.

"I have to admit….what you said out there was pretty cool." He muttered, Marmalade blinked for a moment.

"Really?" Mike blushed redder,

"Yeah. I would never have the guts to say anything like that. Your almost as gutsy as Amber." He responded. Nat pulled Marmalade over and whispered very softly into her ear.

"Mike has a thing for independent girls. Kinda ironic since he's dependent on people to stand up for him." Once he pulled back Marmalade laughed,

"Alright what did you tell her?" Amber asked. Nat acted as if he zipped his mouth shut, Mike raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"It was nothing. But…..maybe we could gave a sleepover!" Marmalade said,

"Sure thing we could always spend time at my—" Amber said.

"Remember Doc doesn't want Marmalade out by dark." Mike said,

"Yeah. I was going to say y'all could sleepover at Doc's place. The only one who wouldn't warm up to ya is Mangle." Marmalade said.

"Sure thing!" Nat said, "We just need to check-in with our parents and get a few things!" Marmalade grinned.

"Okay." She said, and Amber flew her down and took off with Mike and Nat. Marmalade walked into Doc's house hoping that he would allow the sleepover.

*

Freddy felt his instincts kick in as he brought Springtrap in for a hug, the rabbit didn't pull back as she sunk into the hug. She couldn't stop herself from crying as she said.

"Wh—Why did she go?" Springtrap said; Freddy hugged her tighter.

"I don't know. But are you okay? Do you want to just calm down for a moment?" He said, Springtrap sniffed.

"I—I'm fine. I—I just miss her….that's all. Do you remember the song she'd sing to us?" She said,

"Yeah. Of course I do." Freddy said a hint of blush coming across his face.

"Sing it to me." Springtrap said, Freddy's eye's widened as he looked gobsmacked.

"Springtrap! I—I can't!" He said his voice jumping an octave, Springtrap looked back at him with sorrowful eye's. Freddy winced he sighed as he sang the song:

 _Fur as soft as silk._

 _Eye's that sparkle like diamonds._

 _Soul as pure as silk._

 _But joy for life always on fire._

 _I'll always be there for you._

 _No matter what my child._

By the time Freddy had finished he was now crying but Springtrap was calm again. The rabbit picked up on this;

"I'm sorry Freddy. I just needed to hear that song." She said.

"It's alright." Freddy said wiping tears from his eye's as he let go of Springtrap, the rabbit smiled as she got up and picked up Freddy bridal style. The bear yelped,

"Spr—Springtrap!" Freddy said. Springtrap only giggled with a hint of blush on her face before she kissed Freddy on the nose. And put him back on his two feet; Freddy was frozen as a statue as Springtrap walked off.

"Come on bear boy! I think you deserve a cookie!" She said; and Freddy snapped out of his daze. He then blushed a deep crimson and ran after Springtrap

*

Mike had just been dropped off at his house as it just began to snow,

 _'Real shame. Those seeds Petite and Chocker planted won't grow now.'_ He thought. The house he was standing in front of was a two story. As it was made out wood and having been painted a gentle blue with a purple roof. Mike opened the door and shut it as he saw both of his dad's on the couch. Both of them we're white as both of them wore official yet very simple police wear with badges on the shirts.

Except one of the dad's attires was colored completely purple including his hat, eye's, and hair (which Mike hypothesized to be dyed). His badge read: Detective William Afton. The other dad had mahogany colored hair as his eye's shimmered a bright blue. While his badge read: Agent Henry Afton. They had been watching t.v. before their son had walked in,

"Hey Mike! Did your demon girlfriend ask you out?" William said, Mike blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend! Besides she wouldn't want me anyway." Mike replied muttering the last part under his breathe,

"I think she'd want you. And if she doesn't then she doesn't deserve you." Henry said. Mike blushed even redder,

"Stop! Anyway I was wondering if I could have a sleepover with Marmalade. She lives with Doc." He said. William's grin suddenly faltered,

"You mean that little southern girl you just met. I don't know Mike plus she lives with Doc. That guy almost never leaves his house. That ain't normal." He said. Henry rubbed his chin until a smile formed on his lips. He pulled William over a whispered something in his ear. Once he pulled back William sighed,

"Alright. But be careful." He said. Mike nodded and went up stairs to gather his things.

Mike said bye to his dad's as he left their house, he walked down the street with a small backpack on his back. But he stopped once he got to the edge of the forest, he'd never been in there before. Not to mention he felt worried and uneasy all of sudden. But Mike gulped down his fears as he walked inside. As the boy trudged to the forest he felt ever growing fear but he decided it was just him being paranoid.

Suddenly though Mike was pulled back and his back slammed against a tree. Before he could even clear his head he saw Royal and Pristine right in front of him. Mike whimpered and immediately slide down the tree trunk.

"Hello Mike! Did you miss us?" Pristine said,

"I'm sure he did after all he does like big and commanding girls! Doesn't he?" Royal said. Mike's face went red,

"Ho—How did you?" He squeaked. But Pristine interrupted,

"We know everything Mike. In fact we even know your medical records after all when your rich you get little loop holes." Mike started crying.

"Aww look now he's crying! I guess it's time that we show him what happens when we get mad." Royal said and the two advanced on Mike. That is until Mike's eye's widened and looked past the two brats with curiosity and fear. The two girls turned around to see Pamper and Ba-Ba backed up by Toy Freddy himself.

And they did not look pleased.


	8. Did He Just Say Dad?

Royal, Petite, and Mike gulped as Toy Freddy had his arms crossed with his teeth bared all of them as sharp as razors.

"Do you know what we hate the most in this world?" Toy Freddy said in an eerie quiet voice, the three kids all shook their heads no.

"We hate bullies." Ba-Ba answered, as he got closer to the girls. But Toy Freddy held out both arms and pushed the two back,

"You two are not getting involved. If anything get Mangle." He ordered.

"But—" Pamper and Ba-Ba said,

"I know. Just get her I think it will help a lot." Toy Freddy said. Pamper and Ba-Ba shared a confused look but they ran off any way. Knowing Toy Freddy wasn't kidding around,

"Now look I don't want any trouble." He said.

"Then why are you confronting us?" Royal said terrified, Toy Freddy chuckled.

"I'm not going to stand by and let a nine year old boy get beaten up. Plus I just so happened to be at the right place; at the right time." He said,

"So….are you gonna chew us out or something?" Pristine said. Toy Freddy smiled for a moment,

"I should do that. I could do that. But…..I'm not gonna." He said.

"WHAT!?" Pristine, Royal, and Mike said simultaneously.

"Bu—Bu—But they were—" Mike said,

"I'm aware." Toy Freddy said.

"Well now that that's settled we're leaving after all you freaks deserve each other." Pristine said, Toy Freddy's eye's lit up like a fire.

"I never said you we're off the hook." He said sternly,

"Hey care-bear! What did you need me fo—" Mangle's voice rang before she saw the children. Her pupils dilated back as her tail went between her legs and her ears bit the back of her skull. Toy Freddy only coaxed her forward, once she was just in front of Royal and Pristine she sat down. Making sure to only look at Toy Freddy,

"Mangle don't you think you should say something?" Toy Freddy hinted. Mangle gulped,

"I—I'm Ma—Mangle….and I am…..a baker…..of sorts. Y—You could come with us? Doc lives sh—shortly away fr—from here." She said. Pristine and Royal scoffed,

"As if! And we're not going to take your disgusting pastries!" Pristine said.

"Yeah! We have professional chef's for that!" Royal said,

"No. Your coming with us. You two need to know what hard work is like and how it feels to get rewarded by your own fruits." Toy Freddy said. The girls groaned knowing they wouldn't get out of this. Toy Freddy and Mangle then walked to Doc's home with Royal and Pristine trudging behind and Mike following as well.

Once the group got to the former pizzeria they we're shocked to see Toy Bonnie, Nat, and Amber whacking a purple ball around as it hit the walls or they hit it on their own at high speeds. What was even more surprising was that all the animatronics we're cheering them on.

"I have all my money on the short one he's crushing it!" Springtrap said,

"Ha! The demon is going to win paws down!" Funtime Freddy said. Nat hit the balls so hard that not only did his hand go red but it hit Toy Bonnie straight on her nose. The animatronic fell hard on her tail as the ball loosely rickashayed off her nose. The other animatronics winced in pain as Toy Bonnie put her paws over her throbbing, red nose. Nat ran over to Toy Bonnie to see if she was okay while Amber hit the ball and it landed in a wastebasket.

She then flew over to Toy Bonnie,

"You alright?" Amber asked. Toy Bonnie blinked for a moment,

"Yeah I'm good! Man kid you got some power in those arms of yours!" She said. Nat blushed,

"You aren't mad?" He asked.

"No way! You gotta work out with me sometime! Together we could get each other ripped!" Toy Bonnie said, as she brought Nat into a hug and gave him a noogie. Amber chuckled,

"You could say he got that from his dad." She said. Nat blushed redder and subconsciously pulled his hat further onto his head. Suddenly though Amber, Marmalade, Nat, Pristine, and Royal froze as they saw each other.

"You!" Pristine said, "Where do you come off say that stuff to us!?"

"Yeah! And to think I thought this place was cool now I see it's nothing but a place for misfit losers!" Royal said. Everyone gasped, while Marmalade ran to her sisters. Toy Freddy began crying as he squeaked out,

"Sh—Shut up!" Royal and Pristine laughed.

"And why should we do that? Your probably the worst of all these freaks you're a worse crybaby then Mike!" Pristine said, Funtime Freddy blushed and whimpered as he ran off crying.

"Cous! Come back!" Toy Foxy said, she looked over to Pristine and Royal and glared at them before chasing at her cousin.

"Hey! If your gonna walk into our home and insult us then leave!" Chicka said,

"Yeah! We don't need brats like you around!" Ballora said.

"And I'm sure whatever Marmalade said was because you two could keep your mouths shut!" Baby joined in,

"Besides the truth! Doc will never love you and will always hate you! Heck I wouldn't be surprised if he melted you down for parts!" Pristine said. And all the animatronics eye's widened tears built in their eye's as for some of animatronics tears overflowed. Golden Freddy marched up to the girls and grabbed them by the collar of their dress.

" **THAT'S IT! YOU TWO ARE JUST _REVOLTING_ PILES OF MANURE THAT DESERVE TO GET THEIR SKIN _RIPPED OFF_ BY SATIN! OUR DAD _DOES_ LOVE US! HE _DOES_ CARE ABOUT US! AND IF YOU TWO THINK YOU CAN WALTZ IN HERE AND SAY OTHERWISE… _YOUR WRONG_! SO GET OUT OF HERE AND _NEVER_ SHOW YOUR SNUB-NOSED FACES HERE _EVER AGAIN_!**" Golden Freddy screamed, before he threw Royal and Pristine out the door. He then slammed it so hard the house shook and once all of his anger sub-sided. He turned around and to his (and the other's) horror Doc was right there. Golden Freddy slapped a paw over his mouth. Out of all the things he said in his rant the one thing that scared him the most…..

….was that he called Doc "dad".


	9. The Mob

**_Guest Reviews:_**

 ** _FXcypressXF:awwwwww...so nice was toy freddy! AND THOSE TWO GIRLS ARE SNUB NOSED THEY SHOULD DIE IN A FIRE!_**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): Yeah Toy Freddy really is a care-bear! And...if you didn't like Royal and Pristine in my last chapters...you aren't gonna like them in this one._** ** _Anyway thanks to eveyone who's enjoying my story! I've been wanting to do this for years! Now...back to the story!_**

*

Doc's face slowly turned a beet shade of red as he tried to comprehend what he had just heard.

 _'Da— **Dad**!? They think of me as a **dad**!? How is this possible!? I've barely known them for **three day's**!? Alright. Don't panic Docline this can be handled in a calm reasonable manner. Just calmly tell them "I think of you as a friend." **NOT** a dad. It can't be that hard…..right?'_ Doc thought, finally he took a deep breathe and tried to calm himself. Feeling as if he was going to burst into flames,

"……D—Did…..you just say…."dad"?" Doc asked. He knew the answer but he prayed to God that he had misheard Golden Freddy. The golden bear on the other hand blushed just as red as Doc. He bit nails, he knew it was a gross habit bit when he got himself cornered into stressful situations like this it was more of a reflex then anything.

"I….I…..I gu—guess I did….." Golden Freddy said nervously, the other animatronics had grabbed Mike, Nat, and Amber by now. And we're slowly backing away to make their escape.

"Why?" Doc said,

"H—Huh?" Golden Freddy said.

"Why?" Doc repeated, Golden Freddy froze as he looked around for help…..only for everyone to be gone. He looked at Doc he wanted to run but his legs weren't cooperating.

"I—I don't know…..me and the gu—guy's just….we just haven't had a parent in a long time. Not…..not…..since Pearl." Golden Freddy said, Doc let out a short scream of frustration.

"There's that name again! Please can you tell me who Pearl is?" He said, a sad smile appeared on Golden Freddy's lips.

"Well…..I guess…..I could tell you. But…..don't mention this….especially around Marionette." He said, "It all started when Marionette first woke up."

*

 _"Alright this should do it!" A girl's voice said as a strange and large version of a joke-in-the-box opened on it's own. And the Marionette came out he had a look of pure confusion until he saw her. The puppet looked at the woman in shock as she had porcelain white skin. Her hair was long and wavy just barely touching the floor as it's silky blonde locks shimmered in the light. Her eye's we're the shade of gold as she looked like an angel as she wore a green turtle neck with brown bell bottom jeans._

 _And finally with green church shoes to match._

 _"Are you okay? Do you need more stuffing?" The woman asked, Marionette snapped out of his trance. With blush on his face, he simply shook his head no._

 _"Oh good. I was worried for a moment. My name is Pearl. I built you and gave you sentience! Don't ask how it's waaaay complicated!" Pearl said, Marionette smiled feeling warmth in his non existent heart. He opened his mouth to speak but a voice cried out,_

 _"Hey! Are they awake yet or what? We have to get that prize money!" A man said._

*

"Hold it! You never mentioned another person!" Doc said, Golden Freddy bit his lip.

"Didn't want to. That miserable traitor deserves nothing but pain." Golden Freddy muttered, Doc looked shocked. And was about to say something until he heard a crash came from upstairs. Golden Freddy and Doc dropped the topic and ran upstairs. Hoping that the combined group hadn't done anything stupid.

*

"Wow! I would've never guessed those things we're robots!" Royal said,

"Of course you'd never guess! But I had and I'm right as always! Man I knew Marmalade was a freak! That's it nobody talks to me like that! We'll tell everyone and Doc, Mike, Nat, and Amber will be locked away and tortured forever! While those looser freaks will be melted down and scrapped for parts!" Pristine said.

"What!?" Royal said, "You can't be serious! I like teasing others but isn't that a bit too far!? We could make fun of them for being robots or something! Plus we need proof!" Pristine rolled her eye's.

"Royal. We're the richest girls on the island. Daughter's of the richest parents in the island. People will listen like the monkeys and slugs they are if we pay them enough. Plus I got pictures." Pristine said, as she pulled our her phone showing off the pictures she had gotten of the animatronics. Royal gulped,

"Come on Roy-Roy." Pristine ordered. Royal sighed and followed her friend out the forest back to civilization.

*

Doc was just making dinner with Yellow Belly and Mangle in the kitchen this time watching. But the two animatronics we're very nervous as Mangle's tail was in between her legs. And Yellow Belly's feathers we're fluffed out and his cheeks burned red. Doc finally spoke,

"You know you don't have to be silent. If you don't think of me as a dad that's fine. If you do I'm not mad. Just…..stunned. No one has ever looked up to me. Plus I'd really like to get to know you. Specifically why someone freaked out when I touched her." He said. Mangle blushed and smiled sheepishly while Yellow Belly chuckled.

"That sounds like something Mangle would do." He said, Mangle blushed even redder.

"It's not my fault! Just the thought about someone putting one digit on my fur freaks me out!" She said, only a moment later did Mangle realize what she said and slapped her paws over her mouth. Doc raised an eyebrow,

"That doesn't sound healthy. Did Pearl program that in you?" He said. Mangle and Yellow Belly gasped while this time it was Doc's turn to slap a hand over his mouth.

"Oh nononono! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean—" Doc said until a pink glow surrounded his mouth and shut it,

"No……it's….it's alright…..that topic just makes us uncomfortable. Who you should never even mention the name around is Marionette." Mangle said. As her tail glowed pink,

"Yeah! The last time someone did…..well let's just say it's what started the Marionette and Enard's _"friendship"._ " Yellow Belly chipped in. The pink glow around Doc's mouth disappeared allowing him to smile.

"…..But…..to answer you question….no. I got that after a very…..very horrible thing." Mangle said starting off a bit cheerful, but ending with a very low voice as she shook. Yellow Belly gave Mangle a sympathetic look before speaking.

"Yeah…..that part of our past we don't want to talk about." He said, Doc nodded. But suddenly Funtime Foxy ran in a look of pure terror on her face,

"Guy's we have a problem!" She said. But everyone jumped as a pounding on the door came in fact it scared Yellow Belly so much he laid a real egg. It was yellow, much like his belly, with black spots and it hit the ground and the contents splattered open. Suddenly the lights went out as all the animatronics began to panic. Doc especially, as his heart pounded in his chest and he started sweating profusely.

He knew what that was just like all the animatronics knew.

It was an angry mob.


	10. Monsters

**_Guest Reviews:_**

 ** _FXcypressXF*GROWLS* WERE ARE THOSE INSOLENT BRATS! TELL ME SO I CAN RIP THEM TO SHREDS AND SEND THEM TO THE DEPHS OF HELL! SCREEEEEEEEEEEE_**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): Oh be my guest they are in the two big mansions in the most lush place (minus the forest) on the island._**

*

Doc winced as he heard banging coming from the door,

"Mangle, Yellow Belly! Get the other's and only go to the roof when the crowd comes in here!" He said.

"And then what!?" Mangle said,

"Keep Nat, Mike, and Amber safe while doing it and jump off the roof!" Doc said.

"What!? That's a death wish!" Funtime Foxy said,

"No it isn't! I made you and the others as durable as Willy the coyote!" Doc argued back.

"But—" Mangle, Funtine Foxy, and Yellow Belly said,

"GO!" Doc said. And Mangle, Funtime Foxy, and Yellow Belly agreed and found they we're able to see perfectly in the dark. They ran upstairs and quickly gathered the other's,

"Wha—What's going on?" Mike said,

"There's an angry mob outside trying to get in!" Funtime Foxy said feeling her robot heart race.

"There is!? Now who would do such a—" Nat said before stopping himself, in realization.

"I hate those basterds." Amber said in a deadpanned tone, but their thoughts we're soon cut off. As they heard a door being broken down along with loud voices, finally they heard Doc give out a surprisingly feminine scream. Mangle opened her mouth but Foxy put a paw over her mouth,

"B—But what about Doc?" Golden Freddy whispered.

"It's too late for him we have to go." Springtrap said sadly, and her a long with the other's left for the roof stairs.

"Where's my son you varmint!" Ember's voice rang,

Meanwhile Doc had his back against the wall as red dots we're aimed at his forehead.

"I—I don't know!" Doc said his voice cracking a bit,

"Lier!" A woman said. "I bet he let the monster's eat them!" Suddenly a man walked to the front of the crowd, he had a bit of muscles on him. As he had white skin he wore a military uniform along a hat to go with.

"Doc as General and Chief of the I.I.B. and the police on this island I charge you of conspiracy." The man said as he slapped handcuffs onto Doc's wrists. Doc only looked helplessly for a moment, that is until the General pulled out a walkie-talkie and said.

"Scouts the robots aren't here send a full grid search to the entire island. Nothing is to be left unturned until they are found and ripped apart!" Doc gasped,

"What!? They did nothing wrong! You have no right!" He said.

"I have all the rights now your coming with me a nice cold night in prison should teach you a lesson or two." The general said, Doc tried to stop himself from crying. As he was pulled out of his home the crowd followed showing no sympathy for Doc.

*

"Where are you taking us?" Nat said,

"Home." Freddy said. "We can't allow you to get hurt." Amber rolled her eyes,

"Ummm…..hello! I'm a demon I can't get hurt!" She said.

"Doesn't matter. You're a kid and we're not letting you get hurt. We'll drop you off by the edge of the forest. You leave and go straight to your parents! If you ask say you left at four thirty sharp; got it!?" Foxy said,

"That's not fair!" Mike said.

"It doesn't matter if it's fair or not! Life ain't fair! And we've been through worse! We don't care if it makes you feel bad….we're doing this to keep you safe!" Springtrap said, they then stopped at the edge of the forest. And Toy Bonnie had to glare at Mike, Amber, and Nat to get them to leave. The animatronics then walked through the forest. And to the edge of the of their side of the island and looked at the sea. They only stopped when their paw just barely hung over the edge and sat down.

The animatronics then all started to cry as chocked sobs escaped their lips. But as the tears slide down their face the tears we're inky black instead of blue like normal. But soon their sobs soon turned into giggles from all of them. And when the animatronics eye's opened they we're pitch back with little white dots in the center. Golden Freddy shared a look with his fellow animatronics,

"Guy's……I think it's time we show the island what happens when you hurt our dad." He said his voice coming out demonic. The others nodded as insane grins came on their faces. And they licked their lips in anticipation; at midnight they would strike.

After all…..the animatronics knew that life was a party.

*

Mike had walked in his home to see William pulling out some sort of rounded pistil like gun. Henry looked terrified as he shook all over. Once he saw Mike he didn't hesitate as he picked Mike up and hugged him tight.

"What's going on!?" Mike said,

"Doc just got arrested! Which means the animatronics are alone!" William said.

"What does that have anything to do with this?" Mike said,

"You don't get it! When someone hurts their owner or master or whatever they go nuts! They loose their minds and go after anyone who caused their master or master's pain!" William said.

"And how would you know!?" Mike said, Henry seeming to share his sentiments. William blushed and bit his lip,

"Look I would _"love"_ to tell you but we don't have a lot of time! In less then seven hours over a dozen of angry, hungry, insane, and vengeful animatronics are gonna come and tear this place to pieces! With us! Minus all you kids. As the casualties!" He said. And that's when Mike eye's widened realizing the urgency of their situation. And he gulped he had a feeling this was going to go very, very wrong.


	11. Children

**_Guest Reviews:_**

 ** _FXcypressXF*eye twitches* They got Doc. arrested... SCREEEEEEEEE I WILL KILL EVERYONE THAT DARES TRY AND HURT THE ONES I CARE ABOUT! ILL MAKE THEM SUFFER PAIN THEY NEVER THOUGHT POSSIBLE AND THEN BURN THEM! HAHAHAHAHAHA_**

 ** _Mangle6 (author): Woah buddy! Take a deep brethe don't worry those two will get what's coming to them._**

*

It was ten minutes to midnight. And Doc was possibly having the worst day ever. The short man had been forced out of his cell for what the prison called: "Shower Saturday". And as the name implied all the male inmates would take a shower today. And tomorrow would be the female's turn; but Doc was not comfortable with this at all. Not only was he worrying about the animatronics but he liked his privacy.

And he did not want it to be invaded, so Doc simply decided he wouldn't take a shower. As he sat on one of the benches and tried to make himself appear as small as possible. But fate decided the Doc wasn't going to get what he wanted at that moment.

"What's the matter Doc? Shy?" A males voice echoed, Doc knew he would regret this but picked up his head anyway. Only for his face to turn red and for him to cover his eye's. The other inmates picked up on this and started laughing,

"What's the matter Doc? You have a small dick or something?" One of the inmates said. Doc blushed even redder as tears built in his eyes.

"That is none of your business." Doc said through gritted teeth,

"Aww. So it does speak." Another inmate said.

"Well let's see what you say once your out of your suit." Another one chipped in; and two inmates held Doc down. As another one unzipped his orange prison uniform.

"Stop! Let me go!" Doc said starting to cry, as he tried to squirm away from the inmates. Suddenly an clock went off as it slowly went off twelve times, and just as the inmates started to get Doc's jumpsuit off. An explosion was heard, almost all of the inmates fell over from the shock waves. And Doc gasped as he saw Bonnie fall through the roof, she had a demented smile on her face. As her left eye twitched, she picked Doc up and held him like someone would do a baby.

The inmates by then had all gotten up just as Bonnie was about to leave.

"Hey! You can't take our fresh meat!" One of the inmates said, Bonnie stopped and turned around very slowly. She held out her right paw just as her claws poked out.

"The only fresh meat I see around here is you…..sugar." Bonnie said, and Doc paled realizing what Bonnie was about to do.

"Bonnie don't!" Doc said; just as Bonnie raised her paw.

*

Meanwhile all the children of the island had been locked in a safe room as they all we're worried and scared.

"I knew those things we're nothing but trouble!" Pristine said,

"Yeah! I hope the adults shoot those things until their totally unrecognizable." Royal said. Amber gritted her teeth, while Nat bunched his hands up into a fist, Mike pulled his hat over his eye's.

"That'd be an improvement! Those things are so ugly even trolls can't stand to look at them!" Pristine said, under his hat Mike's face was beginning to go red.

"I agree! Especially Marmalade! Oh and what about Doc? That _"man"_ shouldn't even live on this island I hope he gets put on death ro—" Royal said until a voice piped up,

" ** _SHUT UP_**!!!" Every kid gasped and looked to see Mike he had tears in his eye's as he walked over to Royal and Pristine.

"Why should we sh—" Pristine until Mike interrupted,

"This is all your fault! You two just can't let anyone be happy can you? You insulted the animatronics! And told the island about them! Not only that but your still doing it and your now hoping Doc gets put on death row! Do you two when listen to yourselves!? You wishing for someone to die! I have never met such heartless beasts as you two brats! And you know what? I think the entire reason you bully other kid's is because they have something you don't have……loving parents!" Everyone was silent in shock. Mike took a deep breathe as his temper cooled down.

"I for one thought they we're amazing. And you better pray that the town doesn't realize you cause this." Mike said softly, he then walked back to his friends. As Royal and Pristine we're too dumbfounded to speak. Suddenly though the kids heard something bang against the door. All the kid's began to panic while Royal and Pristine bit their lips. They then watched the door in horror as it started to cave in.

*

Meanwhile William was running through the town as some things we're on fire and screams of humans filled the air. Blood was sprayed on the ground as the man tried to look for the animatronics. Suddenly though he was tackled, when he looked up he saw it was non other then Foxy. The wolf had blood on his mussel as his teeth we're bared.

"H—Hey Foxy…..you remember me right? I know we didn't leave on good terms. But….you never wanted to kill me…..right?" William said, Foxy looked at William for a moment. At first his expression didn't change, but soon it softened slightly. As Foxy's eye's flickered between their normal red to pure black.

"You….don't want to hurt me. Yo—You don't want to hurt anyone. You just want Doc to be safe right?" William said, Foxy blinked away tears. As the wolf's expression turned to one of grief and regret.

"……Just take deep breathes….okay? Remember Pearl wouldn't want you to hurt anyone….you know that." William said, and Foxy started crying as he got off of the human. William didn't hesitate as he hugged Foxy and pat him on the back.

"It's alright. Now come on let's find the other's before they do something stupid." William said, suddenly they heard what sounded to be a crowd of people screaming at once. Foxy put William on his back and ran to the sound. And they saw all the adults of the island; when the general age his squad huddle up together. As the remaining animatronics surrounded them looking as if they we're going to eat a feast. In that mix of people William's eye's immediately landed on Henry.

"NO!" William cried out, but the animatronics paid no mind as they got ready to pounce.

" _STOP_!" A voice cried out and this time the animatronics did stop, and before anyone could react. Bonnie slide to a stop with Doc and the children on her back,

"How did she get in the prison?!" The general said. Who immediately slapped his hand over his mouth relaxing this wasn't the best time to speak.

"Don't hurt them. It's not there fault! People make bad decisions when their scared just like what your all doing right now!" Doc said, "You all attacked cause you we're scared that I would get hurt." The animatronics all looked at each other feeling shame.

"I'm fine. Bonnie saved me, she wanted to hurt the inmates but I talked her out of this." Doc continued as Bonnie blushed in response, the animatronics retracted their claws as tears built in their eyes. Much to the kid's and adults disbelief,

"Please. Don't be the monsters they all think you are." Doc finished. The animatronics all started sobbing as they all ran over to Doc. The kids jumped off Bonnie and ran to their parents out of relief they we're safe. And fear for the animatronics, Foxy slide William off his back and joined the group. He gave a sigh of relief,

"Well what now?" Amber asked. All the adults looked at the general and the general looked at Doc and the animatronics in return.

"Doc." He said walking out to the man only for the animatronics to get defensive; he took a step back at the sight. Before he cleared his throat and spoke,

"Doc. I think we can make an agreement if your willing. To prevent this from happening again." The general said. Doc crossed his arms but nodded for the man in front of him to continue.

"If you watch after those things and make sure they don't go nuts again. We won't try to blast them off the face of the earth." The general said, Doc nodded.

"I agree but let me correct you. They are not things, nor are they robots or animatronics. They will always and forever be my children." He said, the animatronics eye's widened along with everyone else's. The Marionette even hugged Doc tears of joy streaming down his face.

"Alright then I guess that settles it." The general said getting over shock himself,

"Oh but one more thing…." Springtrap said her eye's landing on Royal and Pristine. The two gulped as the other animatronics followed.

"What can we do? Within reason." The general said, Mangle giggled as she looked at the girls.


	12. Epilogue: Family

Midnight just struck as it was officially Christmas the animatronics all slept on their room floors. Only a few of them stirred in their sleep from nightmares but none woke up. Doc slept in his bed with a smile on his face. Suddenly though the silence was broken when they all heard what sounded to be like a trumpet. Doc jumped out of bed and landed on the floor while all the animatronics got defensive and came barreling down stairs. Ready to scare the intruder off, but once they all got to the main room.

They we're stunned as they saw the entire town was there.

"Merry Christmas!" All the kids said, minus Royal and Pristine who we're both in bad moods. Doc and the animatronics all smiled as they saw the townsfolk all holding out presents.

"But—How—Why?" Doc stammered,

"We thought this might be a good way of apologizing." Ember said. Royal and Pristine snickered and opened their mouths only for Amber to smack them on the back of their heads.

"Speaking of apologizing. What do you want these two to do or vise-versa for causing all that trouble?" Henry said,

"That's easy. Since these two are so spoiled I think we should get their presents. And they can't join in whatever other festivities you islanders have for a month." Toy Freddy said.

"And they have to be nice to all the kids at school for a month as well. Along with being Mike, Nat, and Amber's personal slaves for……two weeks." Doc added having an evil smirk oh his face,

" ** _WHAT!?_** " Royal and Pristine said.

" **ALL RIGHT!** " All the kids said, Springtrap snatched the presents away from Royal and Pristine.

"It's only fair. You two are swimming in cash. Losing some presents won't matter much!" She said not even trying to hide her cruel tone.

"Alright then! Well let's get this party started!" Amber said, and with that everything started to look better for everyone. Minus Royal and Pristine of course, as the party went on the animatronics got gifts of all kinds. Ballora got a sewing machine with tones of fabrics. While Freddy got mp3 player which they switched the gifts while no one was looking. Toy Bonnie even got a punching bag and some paints along with a couple of canvases.

Royal and Pristine served Mike, Nat, and Amber like royals (much to their humiliation). Finally the party started to wind down nearing ten at night. But just before anyone could go, Doc quieted everyone down. And a lady in a suit of all things walked to the center of it all.

"Now I think we can all say this was one wild party." She said,

"Yep! But I just want to take a long hibernation." Toy Freddy commented. Everyone chuckled a bit before quieting down again,

"And you can get to that but Doc has one more gift for you." The lady said. As she pulled out a folder and pulled out a piece of paper inside it. She placed the paper in front of the animatronics,

"Animatronics. Doc has decided since you think of him as a dad and vise-versa that we make it official. All you have to do is say yes and I'll be permanent." The lady said. Everyone gasped while the animatronics stared slack-jawed, Doc smiled nervously.

"Animatronics if you don't want this then you can still live here. I don't want to fo—" He said, until he was cut off by a hug from the Marionette. Tears of joy streamed down his face,

"Yes. I'd like that more then you could've imagined." He said quietly. And all the animatronics agreed as well before joining the hug. Everyone either cheered or "awwed" at the sight,

"Well I think this ended very well." Mike said. As Royal grumbled something in protest.

*

The animatronics and Doc had just finished cleaning up their home as they all left for bed. All but Mangle who went to grab herself a couple of gingerbread cookies. She was on her way back to her room only to turn to the reader and say.

"Oh! You didn't think this was the end? Did you?" Mangle then giggled happily before walking to her room.


End file.
